Sunflowers
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: Sebastian has a daughter, and Kurt finds out. Written both because I love babydaddy!Sebastian, and for day one of Kurtbastian week: kids! Will be updated as inspiration strikes.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt has his chin digging into one palm, the other hand occupied with a pen scritch-scratching across paper as he takes notes on a book that probably weighs more than him. He sighs, rubbing his hand over his face and tossing the pen to the table. He doesn't want to learn about another dictator, or another fucked up thing America did, and if he hears one more thing about Hitler, he'll probably jump out the window the next time he walks into his World History class.

The only saving grace is that, for a community college in _Lima Ohio_, the library is admittedly magnificent, and were he to get bored, he could easily find something interesting to read within a mere ten feet of him.

Just as he raises his gaze from the book to scope out the shelves nearest him, there's a slight tugging on his arm. Kurt turns to his left to see a curly haired girl, vibrant in a spring yellow dress decorated with blue and pink flowers. "Sc'use me mister."

"Yes?"

She can't be older than five. She's missing teeth, which makes her smile adorable and laughable. Her cheeks are a rosy pink and her hands are clenched with determination at her sides. "I need a pencil, cuz I don't wanna wake my daddy."

Kurt smiles and reaches to the table in front of him for an unused pencil. He hands it over. "Here you go. But didn't your daddy tell you not to talk to strangers? You should've asked the librarian."

The little girl purses her lips, face reddening slightly. "He said you were okay."

Kurt quirks an a eyebrow. "What?"

She sighs, and Kurt briefly wonders how a five year old can manage exasperation so well, She grabs the sleeve of his jacket again and pulls, trying to get him up and out of the chair. He follows obediently, eyes on her and her adorably determined face. She strides as much as a girl her size can, until she stops beside a table. She thrusts out her hands as if to say _'here!'_ or _'see!'_.

Kurt's next few breaths get caught in his throat. He blinks, stunned to see _Sebastian Smythe_ sleeping, arms cradling his head as he drools on the sleeves of his

black sweatshirt.

"Daddy worked extra late last night." The girl explains, attempting to clamber into her seat, but is just this side of too short. Kurt helps her up, watching with fascination as she pulls a paper close to her and continues practicing her alphabet. All while Sebastian sleeps, a few books laid out before him, with a myriad of notes haphazardly strewn about. Kurt recognizes a professor's name on one assignment—Music Theory, a class Kurt almost took before moving towards fashion instead. He sees a makeshift planner above most the papers, with '_child development essay, Laci's birthday, sleep sleep sleep'_ scribbled messily over it.

"Do you wanna come sit with us?" She asks, patting the chair between her and Sebastian. Kurt nods, and excuses himself just long enough to gather his own books and notes.

He sits, crossing his legs at the ankles and returning his attention to his books; oddly enough, Sebastian to his right and the girl, who's name he assumes must be Laci, to his left—surrounded on both ends by Smythes, it's oddly easy to get back into his studies.

)

Two hours pass before Sebastian jerks awake, looking around with bleary eyes and dried drool on his lips. Kurt snickers softly, trying to keep his head tucked into his book, though his needed studies for the day are long over.

"Laciann? Honey, how long has it been?"

"Three hours daddy." She replies, never looking up from her hundredth page of writing her name, or Kurt's name, or Daddy over and over.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry, I just.." Sebastian's face falls into his hands, and Kurt realizes that Sebastian hasn't noticed him.

"If it helps, she's a big help with some of my French notes."

Sebastian gives a start, chest heaving as he looks at Kurt with wide eyes.

"Kurt, what the.. shit, oh god, damnit." Sebastian closes his eyes.

"Laciann, don't say those naughty words your daddy just used."

Sebastian peeks open an eye to see Kurt telling his daughter what to do, and Laci _listening._ She nods like a good little girl, never stopping in her practice. Kurt smiles and begins gathering his things.

"Kurt.."

"Sebastian, if you ever need a baby sitter, I'm free. And I'm sure Carol would love to have her sometime, too." Kurt ruffles Laciann's hair, and she giggles while playfully batting him away. "If you ever need help, just call me, okay?" Kurt, with his books and notebooks stacked together, leaves them on the table in favor of leaning down to hug Sebastian, "my number is on your planner. Call me, text me, anytime. Alright?"

It's undeniable, the wetness in Sebastian's eyes as he nods and returns the hug timidly. A moment passes, "are you going to the community college, too?"

"Yeah." Kurt looks slightly ashamed. "NYADA didn't pan out, but I've decided to go for fashion instead."

"So why wait?"

Kurt shrugs, "it felt right," he looks to Laci and then to Sebastian, "I think it was the right idea." His hand rests on Sebastian's shoulder briefly, and then he's scooping up his books again. "See you soon, Sebastian, you too Laci."

Laci perks up and waves, little fingers curling and semitoothless grin bright. "Bye Kurt!"

Kurt starts towards the door, but he can still hear her talking.

"He's nice daddy."

"Yeah, honey, he is."

"He's pretty, too."

Sebastian's laugh follows him out the door, as do the words, "yeah, yeah he is."


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt blinks. "You _knew_?"

Blaine stops in mid slurp of his 'authentic noodle dish' and looks at Kurt. "Of course I knew. How could I not when we were talking? It's hard to try and get a hold of him and hear a little girl answer and go 'hang on lemme get daddy~'"

Kurt drops his face to his hands. "How.. when was she born?"

Blaine shrugs. "He doesn't talk about it much. I mean, he loves Laciann to hell and back, but I don't know if he's told anyone about how it all happened." Blaine scoots his empty bowl away. "I think it's good for more people to know, though. Sebastian plays this big game, but having a kid.. he's not the guy we thought he was."

"Not at all." Kurt agrees.

"So, does Laci like you?" Blaine asks, grin almost blinding.

"She seems to." Kurt returns the smile faintly.

"Good, good."

Kurt eyes his exboyfriend suspiciously. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

Kurt opens his mouth to snap back, but his phone vibrates violently in his pocket, blaring no tune by the _bzz bzz bzz_ is loud enough as it is.

_Call from: **Sebastian**_

"Yeah?"

"Hey are you interested in an impromptu study session while helping me babysit Laci? There's an Adventure Time marathon on this weekend and she's alternating between trying to fly and passing out in weird places. I could really use an extra pair of hands."

"Oh, uh—?"

"But-but if your busy I totally understand. You were just the first person I thought I'd call."

Kurt finds himself grinning, and flipping Blaine the bird as he starts to mime a wedding, and kissy faces, and other immature things. "Sure, Sebastian. I'll be right over."

Sebastian lets a relieved sigh slip out. "Thank you so much, Kurt."

"Not a problem."

They hang up, and Kurt stands. "Say not a word," he warns, leaving Blaine to finish his own bowl of noodles, as well as pick up the check.

)

Kurt knocks on Sebastian's door and it opens almost instantly. The first words out of his mouth are "you have your own apartment?"

Sebastian gives him a curious look. "Yeah?"

Kurt flushes pink. "I figured you might live at home, you know, for, costs, and stuff." His voice gets progressively more quiet.

Sebastian laughs, and takes a few steps back to usher Kurt inside. "Nah. My mom spoils Laci too much and my dad.. wasn't exactly happy."

Kurt nods. "Where is she, anyways?"

"Time out. She spilled her juice and refused to clean it up." He sighs, shaking his head and heading to the kitchen. Kurt follows, taking a moment to drop his overnight bag—no assumptions, he'd brought it just in case, because it never hurts to be prepared—near the living room. "She'll be out soon, with her big puppy dog eyes begging me to let her play some more."

There's a fondness in Sebastian's voice that, while it's endearing, it also seems too old for someone so young. Kurt steps up, and wraps Sebastian in a hug.

"Kurt?"

"I bet you're an amazing father." He murmurs against Sebastian's neck. On some level, this is wildly inappropriate. And on another, much more easily accessible level, Kurt honestly doesn't care. Sebastian's own hands come to rest where Kurt's have overlapped at his waist.

"Daddy, can I have a hug too?" A timid, soft voice asks.

Kurt looks back, and Laci cries out "Kurtie!" He kneels and she rushes into his arms. He stands, keeping her on his hip as he faces Sebastian again. Sebastian sandwiches her between them, kissing her forehead.

"You ready to behave, baby girl?"

"Is Kurt spending the night?"

Sebastian looks to Kurt, who replies, "well, I brought a bag, so.."

"Yeah, Kurt's spending the night."

"Then I'll behave! Promise!"

Kurt laughs and whisks Laciann into the living room. "So, Adventure Time still on?"

She claps and squeals. "Yeah!" Sebastian smiles to himself, heart light and fluttery in his chest; he followers them when they call out together, "come on!"


	3. Chapter 3

Laciann has just been put to bed when Sebastian looks to Kurt, and softly asks, "so, uh, how are you?" They're sitting on the couch—which is really more like an overly large recliner—pressing elbows together.

"I'm good. Laci is a sweetheart." And okay, that's sort of off topic, but it's better than what Kurt almost said which was long the lines of _'oh my your lips look absolutely wonderful'_. So, that was a win. "Blaine told me." At Sebastian's confused stare, he carries on. "That he knew, about Laci."

Sebastian oh's quietly and nods. "Yeah, he's never met her but she managed to engage him in a fifteen minute conversations about her latest coloring book, once."

Kurt snickers. "She seems like the type. Stubborn, like her dad." Kurt tentatively lays his head on Sebastian's shoulder, and they fall silent for a few minutes; the glow of the television casts them in a blue flickering light. "Can I ask?"

"How?"

Kurt nods, and dares a glance to Sebastian.

"Sure."

Kurt doesn't bother fussing over Sebastian, he doesn't bother with telling him 'you don't have to' or 'only if you want to' because he knows that if Sebastian didn't want to, he _wouldn't_, simple as that.

"I was sixteen." He starts, quiet. "I had just gotten back from two years in France, with my mom. With her it's always.. fun, and French, and just.. craziness." Kurt nods, and Sebastian continues. "When I got back my dad wanted to instill discipline in me. Which brought on the Dalton thing, except even with _his_ cash, he couldn't get me in right away. Anyways.." Sebastian shrugs, and lifts an arm to lay across Kurt's shoulders. "I was sick of him telling me to be less flamboyant, to stop being 'my mother's son' and just so much other _bullshit_." Sebastian quakes with anger for a moment.

Kurt squeezes his knee, staying silent.

"I went to a party and there was this girl.. I was in a normal high school, with all the normal shit—drugs, parties, skanks. And even though everyone at the school knew I was gay as fucking could be, there was this girl who wanted into my pants. _So_ bad."

He shrugs.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"That sort of thinking will probably land you in jail sometime soon."

"Certainly landed her in jail."

Kurt purses his lips and pokes him, encouraging him.

"I didn't find out about Laciann until two years after that night." Sebastian inhales sharply, and the previously light grip he had on Kurt's far shoulder turns tight. "When the mom got busted for drug possession."

Kurt barely resisted his gasp. "It's.. it's wonderful that you took her in."

"I was eighteen by the time I found out, I could do that and it was pretty obvious the girl's parents weren't going to." He sounds bitter and angry, yet he looks with fondness towards the hall leading to Laci's room. "It's just something that I've had to adapt to, like my dad cutting off my funds, like my mom moving out here and getting remarried, like losing Blaine to you and—and getting to here, with you."

Kurt smiles.

"I know this seems really fast and really sudden, and I'm not going to tell you it's going to be a barrel of laughs or some fun sitcom shit. It's gonna suck but I'd really like it if.. if you'd give me a chance." The words are tumbling out of Sebastian's mouth.

Kurt tilts his head. "No," he says, "not yet." He tacks on at Sebastian's crestfallen look. "I.. this is new, and you're new to me, now. Not _yet_, but someday. Someday soon, I'm sure."

Kurt leans over, then, and kisses Sebastian's cheek. "So, am I sleeping on the couch or can I trust you enough to keep your hands to yourself if we share a bed."

Sebastian grins. "Will you make breakfast in the morning?"

Kurt pretends to contemplate the idea. "Sure."

"Deal."

(And when Sebastian tries to seal the deal with a kiss, Kurt finds himself to be entirely justifies in the swift pinching of his side.)


End file.
